


Yeet

by xX_FINNDIZZLE21_Xx



Category: martian - Fandom
Genre: Bombs, Earth sauce, Fire, Im bad, LMAO, Martian, Martian characters urmom lmao lolk memes fire bombs war, Memes, Multi, School Project, Your Mom, bee movie - Freeform, dont read, drones, everyones mom, lolk, no, to really the bee movie tho, ur mom - Freeform, whom, whom'st, whom'st'ed've, whom'st've
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_FINNDIZZLE21_Xx/pseuds/xX_FINNDIZZLE21_Xx
Summary: Mark Watney living in bombed out San Francisco





	

Mark made his way to his kitchen, struggling to pull his shirt over his head. He reached for the door of the fridge and found it as his head squeezed through the neck hole of his T-shirt and grabbed the green kale smoothie he had made the previous night. He hated kale, but he had an appreciation for his health. He raised it to his mouth and pulled out his phone to check the time it read 8:31, he was late for Johanssen’s 4th of July barbecue. As he slid his phone back into his jeans he felt it vibrate against his hip. 

 

Warning bomb threat in your area  
Civilians are advised  
to remain out of  
sight and get to a safe  
Shelter.

 

“F*ck” he muttered to himself. Almost through instinct he ran to the window and looked up and down the street. He saw nothing but still cars. As he looked around he heard a faint explosion in the distance and he began to realize the danger of his current situation. He ran to the door, wrenched it open and leapt down his stairs. His feet sliding to a stop on the asphalt, he turned and to the basement door. He reached into his pockets and grabbed his keys.

 

He slammed his shoulder into the stubborn door and ran into the basement, then shut the door behind him. He sat there waiting for his eyes to adjust. An hour passed, and then another. He sat in the darkness counting his breaths… and the explosions, 90… 100... 110...He felt the ground shake, and he swore that he could feel the air around him heat up by a notable amount. Come the fourth hour he looked to his phone and realized he hadn't heard an explosion for some time. He steadied his breath as he slowly creeped to the door. 

 

As he opened the door he squeezed his eyes shut as the light blinded him. He felt the hot breeze on his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. As he looked to the skyline he saw plumes of smoke rising, buildings destroyed, the north side of his house was crumbled. 

 

Once again, the only word he could manage was “F*ck.” He slowly walked out from the cover of his semi destroyed house. He looked up his street and noticed that the smell of barbecue in the air was gone, and replaced with burning plastic, melted metal, and rocket fuel.

 

“Damn” he muttered “I really liked the smell of barbecue.” He walked back to his house as he began to realize this was all real. He grabbed a backpack and grabbed some energy bars and canned food. He turned on his faucet and got about a half a gallon before his faucet slowed to a small drip. He had about two and a half small bottles of clean water, enough for about three days in the summer heat.

 

He heard an engine rev and immediately dove under his table. He peaked from behind his table through the hole in the wall that a large piece of shrapnel had left and saw a car slowly making it's way down the street. He had entirely forgot that there were still other people. He ran to the street and hopped in front of the car.

 

“Johanssen!?” He yelled

 

The small woman climbed from the car “Had to make sure your dumb*ss was alive didn't I” she said in a serious voice with a hint of sarcasm. “Get in, we are gonna meet the rest of the squad at the BART.” 

 

“Squad?” Mark questioned as he climbed into the car, and patted Keemstar on the head --Johanssen had recently got a new puppy German Shepherd--

 

“Well the rest of the barbecue was there on time” she teased “so we are gonna meat at the BART and set up camp.”

 

“Where the f*ck is everyone?” Mark asked as they drove slowly around the craters and rubble

 

“Evacuating or setting up camps I would imagine” Johanssen replied.

 

“May I ask why we aren't evacuating ?” Mark demanded

 

“Why would we, we have cover and access to plenty of food throughout the city. Besides” she snapped “if you want to no one is stopping you.” 

 

Mark decided to shut up for the rest of the ride.


End file.
